harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)
}} Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban est le troisième film de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga cinématographique Harry Potter]]. Pour ce troisième long métrage, c'est au tour du mexicain Alfonso Cuarón de se charger de la réalisation. Il est secondé à la photographie par Michael Seresin. Fiche technique du film *'Titre français' : Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban *'Titre original' : Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *'Réalisation' : Alfonso Cuarón *'Production' : David Heyman, Chris Columbus et Mark Radcliffe *'Production exécutive' : Michael Barnathan, Callum McDougall et Tanya Seghatchian *'Montage' : Steven Weisberg *'Musique' : John Williams *'Script' : Steve Kloves, d'après le roman de J.K. Rowling *'Photographie' : Michael Seresin *'Décors' : Stuart Craig *'Début du tournage' : 17 février 2003 *'Fin du tournage' : 28 novembre 2003 *'Date de sortie' : 2 juin 2004 (Fr) *'Durée' : 2h 22min *'Genre' : Fantastique, Famille, Aventure *'Distribué par' : Warner Bros. France *'Budget' : 130 000 000 $ *'Box Office France' : 7 138 546 entrées *'Box Office USA' : 249 541 069 $ *'N° de visa' : 110 535 *'Format du son' : Dolby SR + Digital SR-D + DTS & SDDS *'Format de projection' : 2.35 : 1 Cinémascope *'Format de production' : 35 mm Synopsis Sirius Black, un dangereux criminel sorcier, s'échappe de la sombre prison d'Azkaban avec un seul et unique but : retrouver Harry Potter, en troisième année à l'école de Poudlard. Selon la légende, Black aurait jadis livré les parents du jeune sorcier à leur assassin, Lord Voldemort, et serait maintenant déterminé à tuer Harry... Distribution des rôles Le trio *'Daniel Radcliffe' est Harry Potter. Il entame sa troisième année à l'école Poudlard alors qu'il est plus que jamais en danger. *'Rupert Grint' est Ron Weasley, l'un des deux meilleurs amis de Harry. *'Emma Watson' est Hermione Granger, l'un des deux meilleurs amis de Harry. Les partisans de Harry Potter *'Gary Oldman' est Sirius Black, le dangereux prisonnier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et qui recherche Harry Potter. *Mark Williams et Julie Walters sont Arthur et Molly Weasley, les parents de Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie et Bill. Ils considèrent Harry comme un membre de la famille. *Richard Fish est Bill Weasley. *Alex Crockford est Charlie Weasley. Lord Voldemort et ses partisans *'Timothy Spall' est Peter Pettigrow, un ancien membre du groupe d'amis du père de Harry, il les a trahi en les dénonçant à Voldemort. Il aurait été tué par le dangereux Sirius Black. Son surnom est "Queudver". Le personnel de Poudlard *'Michael Gambon' est Albus Dumbledore. Sorcier légendaire et directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. *'Robbie Coltrane' est Rubeus Hagrid, c'est le garde-chasse de Poudlard. C'est le premier ami de Harry appartenant au monde magique. *'David Thewlis' est Remus John Lupin, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. *Maggie Smith est Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard dont elle est directrice adjointe. Elle est également directrice de la maison Gryffondor. *'Alan Rickman' est Severus Rogue, le maitre des potions de Poudlard. *Emma Thompson est Sibylle Trelawney, le professeur de divination de Poudlard. *Warwick Davis est Filius Flitwick, le professeur de sortilèges de Poudlard. *David Bradley est Argus Rusard, le concierge très strict de Poudlard. Les autres habitants de Poudlard *Dawn French est la grosse dame. *Paul Whitehouse est le Chevalier du Catogan. *Annalisa Bugliani et Tess Bu Cuarón sont le portrait d'une mère et son bébé. *Violet Columbus est le portrait d'une fille avec des fleurs. *Freddie Davis est le portrait d'un homme âgé. Les élèves de Poudlard *Chris Rankin est Percy Weasley. *James Phelps est Fred Weasley. *Oliver Phelps est George Weasley. *Bonnie Wright est Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron que Harry a sauvé durant sa deuxième année à Poudlard. *Matthew Lewis est Neville Londubat, l'ami distrait de Harry, Ron et Hermione. *Alfred Enoch est Dean Thomas. *Devon Murray est Seamus Finnigan. *Sitara Shah est Parvati Patil. *Jennifer Smith est Lavande Brown. *Kandice Morris est une élève de Gryffondor. *Ekow Quartey est Bem, un élève de Gryffondor. *Ricky Sahota est un élève de Gryffondor. *Sharon Sandhu est Padma Patil. *Danielle Tabor est Angelina Johnson. *'Tom Felton' est Drago Malefoy, le fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. C'est l'ennemi n° 2 de Harry Potter après Lord Voldemort. *Josh Herdman est Gregory Goyle. *Jamie Waylett est Vincent Crabbe. *Bronson Webb est un élève de Serpentard. *Genevieve Gaunt est Pansy Parkinson. Les autres personnages >> Le ministère de la Magie et ses employés *Robert Hardy est Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie. *Peter Best est Walden Macnair, le bourreau de la commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses. >> Les autres sorciers et membres de la communauté magique *Jimmy Gardner est Ernie Danlmur, le conducteur du Magicobus. *Lee Ingleby est Stan Rocade, le contrôleur du Magicobus. *Jim Tavaré est Tom. *Abby Ford est la femme de chambre du Chaudron Baveur. *Julie Christie est Madame Rosmerta. >> Les créatures *Lenny Henry est la tête réduite du Magicobus. >> Les personnages du passé *Adrian Rawlins est James Potter, le père de Harry Potter. *Geraldine Somerville est Lily Potter, la mère de Harry Potter. >> Les Moldus *Richard Griffiths est Vernon Dursley, l'oncle de Harry Potter qui l'a recueilli après la mort de ses parents. *Fiona Shaw est Pétunia Dursley, la tante de Harry. C'était la sœur de Lily Potter. *Harry Melling est Dudley Dursley. *Pam Ferris est Marjorie Dursley. Bande originale (musiques du film) La bande originale du film a été composée par John Williams, le célèbre compositeur qui s'est également occupé de la bande originale des deux premiers film. Effets spéciaux Tournage Calendrier Lieux de tournage Promotion du film, Évènements Campagne de promotion : les premières images Affiches officielles Affichefilm HP3.jpg Affichefilm HP3-2.jpg Affichefilm HP3-3.jpg PosterHP3 Sirius Black.png PosterHP3 Harry Potter Remus Lupin.jpg PosterHP3 Ron Weasley Albus Dumbledore.jpg PosterHP3 Hermione Granger Sibylle Trelawney.jpg PosterHP3 Sirius Black Peter Pettigrow.jpg PosterHP3 Trio Sirius Black.jpg PosterHP3 Sirius Black Peter Pettigrow Harry Potter.jpg PosterHP3 Albus Dumbledore Minerva McGonagall Ron Weasley.jpg PosterHP3 Severus Rogue Drago Malefoy Hermione Granger.jpg PosterHP3 Rubeus Hagrid Remus Lupin Sibylle Trelawney.jpg PosterHP3 Harry Potter.jpg PosterHP3 Ron Weasley.jpg PosterHP3 Hermione Granger.jpg PosterHP3 Sirius Black.jpg PosterHP3 Remus Lupin.jpg PosterHP3 Stan Rocade Ernie Danlmur.jpg Photos promotionnelles PromoHP3 Ron Croûtard.jpg|Ron Weasley et Croûtard PromoHP3 Hermione Pattenrond.jpg|Hermione Granger et Pattenrond PromoHP3 Neville Trevor.jpg|Neville Londubat et Trevor PromoHP3 Seamus Finnigan.jpg|Seamus Finnigan PromoHP3 Seamus Finnigan 2.jpg|Seamus Finnigan PromoHP3 Bande de Drago Malefoy.jpg|Gregory Goyle, Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson PromoHP3 Vincent Crabbe.jpg|Vincent Crabbe PromoHP3 Gregory Goyle.jpg|Gregory Goyle PromoHP3 Albus Dumbledore.jpg|Albus Dumbledore PromoHP3 Albus Dumbledore 2.jpg|Albus Dumbledore PromoHP3 Albus Dumbledore 4.jpg|Albus Dumbledore PromoHP3 Severus Rogue 4.jpg|Severus Rogue PromoHP3 Severus Rogue 5.jpg|Severus Rogue PromoHP3 Filius Flitwick.jpg|Filius Flitwick PromoHP3 Sibylle Trelawney.jpg|Sibylle Trelawney PromoHP3 Sibylle Trelawney 2.jpg|Sibylle Trelawney PromoHP3 Rubeus Hagrid.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid PromoHP3 Minerva McGonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall PromoHP3 Minerva McGonagall 2.jpg|Minerva McGonagall PromoHP3 Madame Rosmerta.jpg|Madame Rosmerta PromoHP3 Stan Rocade.jpg|Stan Rocade Bande Annonce Sortie au cinéma Liste des dates de sortie au cinéma dans le monde Les avant-premières *23 mai 2004 - Londres, Royaume-Uni *30 mai 2004 - New-York, États-Unis Box-office Sortie en vidéo Coffret Ultimate La sortie d'un ' coffret ultimate' de ce troisième opus est prévue pour le mois d'octobre 2010. Il comprendra des documentaires exclusifs ainsi que plusieurs objets collectors. 100px|right Produits dérivés Les différences par rapport au roman 25px Attention, cette partie dévoile de nombreux points de l'intrigue du troisième film de la saga ''Harry Potter. Lire est à vos risques et périls !'' *La nomination de Percy Weasley au poste de Préfet-en-chef est omise. *Dans le film, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont seuls avec Remus Lupin dans le wagon alors que dans le livre, Ginny et Neville sont présents, et Drago, Goyle et Crabbe viennent les voir. *Dans le roman, le professeur McGonagall prend Harry et Hermione à part dans son bureau avant le festin. Cette scène est omise dans le film. *Dans le film, McGonagall, Fudge et madame Rosmerta discutent de Sirius Black dans une salle isolée du pub. Dans le livre, ils discutent dans la salle principale et sont accompagnés de Flitwick et Hagrid. *Dans le livre, les élèves de Gryffondor ont cours de divination, métamorphose puis soins aux créatures magiques. Dans le film, le cours de métamorphose n'est pas vu. *Dans le film, Buck est le seul hippogriffe présent au cours de soins alors que dans le livre, ils sont douze. *Les cours de potions ont été omis. *Dans le film, les Épouvantards de Dean et Seamus ne sont pas montrés. *Seul le match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard est montré dans le film. *Peeves n'apparait pas. *Lors de sa visite à Hagrid, le ministre Fudge est accompagné de Macnair et d'un vieillard. ce vieillard est absent du film. *L'identité des Maraudeurs n'est pas expliquée, ni la raison de la construction de la Cabane Hurlante. *Dans le film, Harry utilise Lumos Maxima pour étudier en cachette. Dans les livres, il ne peut pas étudier vu que ses affaires sont enfermées dans le placard. *Dans le livre, Harry apprends l'évasion de Sirius Black grâces aux informations moldues. Dans le film, il l'apprend sur le journal dans le Magicobus. *Dans le livre, la tante Marge reste dans la maison, alors que dans le film elle sort par la baie vitrée et survole Little Whinging. *Dans le livre, Marge Dursley passe une semaine chez son frère alors que dans le film, le jour ou elle éclate son verre de vin et qu'elle se fait gonfler par Harry correspond au jour de son arrivée. *Dans le film, Harry doit rester au Chaudron Baveur, et Fudge lui offre ses livres, alors que dans le roman il se promène librement sur le Chemin de Traverse et achète lui même ses livres avec Ron et Hermione. *Dans le film, c'est Fudge qui a acheté le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres de Harry, et il l'a ouvert au Chaudron Baveur. Dans le livre, le livre a été offert par Hagrid et Harry essaye de l'ouvrir dans sa chambre. Le livre comporte aussi des attaches alors que dans le roman, Harry utilise une ceinture pour le maintenir fermé. *Dans le livre, Harry et Ron accompagnent Hermione acheter Pattenrond. Ron achète aussi du Ratconfortant. Dans le film, Hermione possède déjà Pattenrond lorsqu'elle retrouve Harry, et le mauvais état de santé de Croûtard est omis. *Dans le livre, Harry apprend que les Weasley ont gagné à la loterie dans une lettre de Ron alors que dans le film c'est Ron qui le lui dit dans le Chaudron Baveur. *Dans le film, Arthur Weasley vient mettre en garde Harry à propos de Black au Chaudron Baveur. Dans le livre, Harry surprend une conversation entre Arthur et Molly au Chaudron Baveur, et Arthur vient lui en parler à la gare. *Dans le film, Lupin et Rogue mangent côte à côte alors que dans le livre, ils sont très éloignés. *Dans le livre, on accède à la classe de divination par une trappe et une échelle. Dans les films, il suffit de monter un escalier Chapitres du film #Prologue sous la couverture #La grosse erreur de Tante Marge #Le Magicobus #Le Chaudron Baveur #Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres #En grave danger #Le Détraqueur #Accueil et mise en garde #Marc de thé #Buck #Un Epouvantard dans la penderie #Le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis #La fuite de la Grosse Dame #Professeur de remplacement #Sinistre défaite #La carte du Maraudeur #Qui est là ? #J'espère qu'il va me trouver #Le Patronus #Voir l'impossible #La prédiction du Professeur Trelawney #Témoins d'une exécution #Le Saule Cogneur #Sirius Black #Peter Pettigrow #Des amis qui deviennent ennemis #Le baiser du Détraqueur #Le secret d'Hermione #Spectateurs à la rescousse #Sauver des vies #Vraiment vu, vraiment libre #Deux endroits à la fois #Méfait accompli #L'éclair de Feu #Générique de fin Différences des films précédents *Ceci est le seul film qui ne montre pas le titre dans des nuages. *Dans le premier film, Tom le propriétaire et barman du Chaudron Baveur était interprété par Derek Deadman, mais dans ce film, Deadman était remplacé par un acteur différent, Jim Tavaré. *Croûtard, le rat de Ron a maintenant des poils d'excès sur ses oreilles. *Michael Gambon a maintenant le rôle de Albus Dumbledore après le décès de Richard Harris qui a joué le sorcier dans les premiers deux films. *La cabane de Hagrid a changé d'emplacement et de forme. *La Salle commune de Gryffondor a aussi changé d'emplacement. Dans le premier film, l'entrée est au fin d'un couloir mais dans ce film, elle est située au 7ème étage au bout d'un des escaliers. *Le Saule cogneur est dans un endroit différent de celui de la Chambre des Secrets; dans le film précédent, il était très proche de l'École et à l'intérieur des terrains d'entraînement. Dans ce film, il est à une distance considérable de l'École, sur le flanc d'une pente et au milieu d'un terrain rocheux. Bonus Scènes supplémentaires de:Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Film) de2:Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Film) en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) es:Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (película) et:Harry Potter ja Azkabani vang (film) ja:ハリー・ポッターとアズカバンの囚人 (映画) no:Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban (film) pl:Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана (фильм) uk:Гаррі Поттер і в'язень Азкабану (фільм) HP3